Kelly Glenn
'Kelly Glenn '''is a human Plumber and the mother of Max Glenn. She is a close friend of the Tennyson family and fought by their side during the Twilight War, participating in the final strike against the Twilight. Kelly currently serves off-world as a technological operative for the Plumbers. Biography Kelly was born on Earth near the town of Bellwood to human parents. Her father was a Plumber who fought alongside Max Tennyson on several occasions. Kelly idolized her father, and from a young age decided to become a Plumber. At the age of eighteen, Kelly was admitted into the Plumbers' Academy. Though she lacked any special abilities, Kelly was known for her confident, bold, and clever personality and advanced tactical and intellectual skills. She was even often compared to a young Max Tennyson. After becoming a Plumber, Kelly served on many missions with Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, eventually becoming a close friend to all three. During the Twilight War, Kelly fought as a member of Ben's team and was present when Gwen was forced to banish Kevin from our dimension after he absorbed the powers of an Old One to save a helpless planet. Kelly was then part of the strike force including Ben, Gwen, and Rook Blonko which advanced on the Twilight. Ben was able to seal the Twilight using Ascalon, but did so at the cost of his own life. Months later, Kelly gave birth to her son, whom she named Maxwell Benjamin Glenn after Max and Ben Tennyson. With the Plumbers devastated, Kelly went into retirement to raise her son, but continued to support Gwen, who acted as Earth's sole active Plumber Magister. Fifteen years later, Kelly was recalled the Plumber service off-world as a technological operative. Kelly asked Max to use the Omnitrix to protect aliens living on Earth, particularly rerumas, human-alien hybrids who were left behind in the wake of the Homeworld movement. Max accepted this role, and Kelly left the planet to continue her duties as a Plumber. Appearance Kelly is said to closely resemble her son Max, with black hair, bright blue eyes, and light skin. She is relatively tall and highly athletic. She also has an extremely youthful appearance, with Betty Augen initially mistaking Kelly for Max's older sister, and being shocked at learning that she was his mother. Personality As a young Plumber, Kelly was brave, confident, and active, always wearing a smile on her face. She was at the peak of both physical and mental prowess, and was also known for her lighthearted, focused, friendly personality. Over the years, Kelly continued to be a source of strength and stability for her friends, demonstrating constant reliability and loyalty. After the Twilight War, Kelly continued to hold this role as an emotional support for Gwen. Kelly is also somewhat quirky and sometimes goes off on random tangents, and has an affinity for unusual food. She has often been compared to Max Tennyson in both her youth and adulthood. Trivia * Kelly Glenn is one of the oldest characters in ''Rerumas. She was originally named Belle Drew and was the wife of Ben Tennyson. Her name was then changed to Emily Drew. She was finally renamed Kelly after Joe Kelly, one of the original creators of Ben 10. * Kelly's surname, Glenn, comes from Dwayne Glenn McDuffie, the lead writer of Ben 10: Alien Force, who passed away in 2011. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Plumbers